


That Boy that you thought you knew, He's so Gone.

by Dirtkid123



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: After Austin is rejected he changes... Is he really gone forever?





	

"I'm sorry Austin, but I just don't like you like that." My heart shattered as did most of my self worth, when Ally said that. "I'm sorry for putting you in this position and I guess I will just get out of your life," I said. Eventually I just couldn't take living on the same street as Ally, so I moved out(in a way). You see, Ally had really shook my confidence when she told me she didn't love me, so I changed.

First, I took all of my awards and all of my furniture and dumped them in a moving truck, to my apartment in Paris. ( Where I had bought Ally an apartment for us to live in when I proposed. Unfortunately she rejected me so I never got to tell her about the apartment.) Next, I put my house "on the market" this was heart wrenching as I was removing all traces of my old life. Finally, my transformation day had arrived. I dyed my hair black and got green colored contacts. Over my new eyes I had thick black framed glasses. I wore only turtle necked sweater vest and black dress pants all the time. I had to do something about my voice though. So I first practiced talking using a nasally voice, and faked cracking.

_My new life as Ethan Colt had arrived._

I moved into my old house, and introduced myself to all of my "new neighbors." I tried to 'meet' Ally but she never came out of her house to greet me. One day, Trish came to see Austin but to her surprise, Austin was gone! In his place was a new nerdy young man, who she assumed was shy. (In reality I was just heartbroken.)

My new life had been going on for 6 months but I was still crushed. Eventually Trish found out about my little secret and she forced Ally to come meet Ethan, in hopes of making me come to my senses. Of course, I missed hanging out with Ally though, and Ethan Colt "moved out to Vegas, to work as a Librarian."

I "came back from Paris" ready to 'take my chance and break down my walls,' but Ally had moved on with her life. She was with this Country singer named Gavin Young. Of course, HE was a huge jerk about it and rubbed their entire relationship in my face. Whenever I tried to talk to Ally, Gavin was always there making sure I was uncomfortable. I eventually got sick of my heart being played, and I left. If you think that I was being harsh, consider what I had been through, thanks to Ally.

At the airport, Trish and Dez came to watch me take off to Paris, for real this time. As I was about to board the plane Ally appeared and said that she "loved me." I told her that I had to go or I'd miss my flight. But she said, "Austin, I have always loved you, I guess I just never realized it. You have always been there for me and I have really missed hanging out with you. I know I hurt you, and I never thought that little me could hurt someone as great as you. Please don't leave me.. I love you." I didn't say a thing to that. As she was about to walk away, I spun her around to face me, and I kissed her.

That was 1 year ago. And we are happily married, with a baby, and have a wonderful life as a family. I now know that "my story may not have had such a happy beginning. But it's what I choose to do with my life." Yeah yeah I know, Kung fu panda 2 quote, but it's true.

THE END.


End file.
